The present invention relates to a weapon system, such as an anti-tank rocket launcher.
For many years, tanks have been the decisive elements on the battlefield. The infantry is provided with means designed to destroy them, and in particular with weapons having heads with hollow charges. However, the recent rapid developments in armoured vehicles obliges the infantry to be equipped with new anti-tank weapons.
With the appearance of new, more efficient armour-plating, the protection of tanks has improved, whilst the tactical mobility of armoured vehicles has also increased considerably.
On the other hand, in modern warfare, the infantry needs to be very mobile and for this purpose will use, for example, smaller vehicles capable of executing a large number of rapid manoeuvres.